Six-Word Story Challenge!
by Innovative143CID
Summary: Can you tell a story in just six words. I am challenging you for this. Peep in to know details...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So, before everyone who doesn't have enough time on their hands for a contest walks right out or ignores this, this is not a at is simply part of the name. Got it? Good.

Haha, that's right, I've now officially joined the CID Fandom~! So many people are doing the writing contests on FanFiction . net, that I just wanted to join too:

Can you tell a love story in just six words? I'm challenging you to try!

A few words can have a lot of heart. Whether it's sweet, or hilarious, I want to read your best six-word story. You would PM me the entries and have to write "I'm in" in the comments here to enter the challenge. The deadline is midnight, EST, on Thursday May 21st. Your story must be new to Fandom, specifically written for this challenge.

 **CATEGORIES**

-Romance

-Friendship

 **RULES**

Rules are pretty much self-explanatory...but I'll summarize them for anyone else that might wanna do it too:

Don't forget:

-TRY to be original, and NO copy-pasta! The content must be entirely your own original work.

-Your story must be exactly six words long.

-The story must be new to Fandom.

-One entry per writer please per category.

-Be an ** English **language edition.

-Only use " **Pronouns** ", no proper noun.

-Entrants must be 1 month of registration by the date of entry.

-Private Message me your entry under title "Challenge Story"

-Any queries, then, PM me under title "Challenge Query". I don't promise that I'll reply immediately but also not on much delay.

-Lastly, have fun!

 **DEADLINE**

-Deadline: midnight EST, September 18th, 2015, Friday . (Means you have 30 days)

 **EXAMPLES**

-Romantic

 _They held hands like broken glass._

 _My true love, solitariness, requires her._

-Friendship

 _Weathered by pain. Sheltered by friends._

 _Best friends. Nothing more, nothing less._

 **WINNER'S DECISION**

The two ways will be adopted to decide the winner.

-Poll

-Judge's decision

A **poll** will be conducted to decide the winner. The poll would only contain the entries, not the name of author. names of authors will only be published on results for avoiding favoritism.

The Poll for Romance genre will be conducted on September 21st, 2015, Monday and will last for 7 days.

The Poll for Friendship genre will be conducted on September 28th, 2015, Monday and will last for 7 days.

The **judge** will NOT be the member of CID FF but from somewhere else which I have asked from the group "Fan fiction writers" on Face-Book.

 **PRIZES**

-1st Position

10 reviews on his choice story. Will be allowed to make a slam-book in FF forum and ask anything from me.

-2nd Position

7 reviews on his choice stories. Can ask me for a One-Shot on his choice genre, rating and fandom.

-3rd Position

5 reviews on his choice stories. Will be added in my alert authors list.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a reminder for those who have still not sent their entries. they are requested to send them sooon.

Due to a few entries the 1st, 2nd and 3rd positions are now replaced by 1 Winner only.

The winners will be given a requested story from me.

Hurry Up!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for a good response. Due to the personal worries I may not be able to end the challenge on due date so I am gonna do it earlier. There's poll waiting on my profile for Friendship category to be voted. go for it. Those who are guests reviewers, sorry for you won't be able to vote.

Thanks and Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone. Results Friendship Genre of challenge given by (me) Innovative143CID.

The winner by Voting is:  
Even shadows leave; True Friends won't by kuki17

The Judges Decided winner is:  
My friend is no longer mine by A. S. Anjaana

And the rest enteries are as followes-  
1\. Ship me on your boat smoothly by Lady Meringue  
2\. Their friendship symbolised Loyalty in Adversity by The Symbol of Faith  
3\. My true friend forever. My shadow by Topaz007  
4\. Friends give brightness in dark also by Guddi Abhirika Fan  
5\. Baby Cradle, for use, Not for sale by Madhu  
6\. Not lovers. We're more than that by Padmini92  
7\. Metal Understanding, Mature Handling, Acceptance/Apologize by gadhadada  
8\. My partener in Crime? Best friend by PurpleAngel1  
9\. "Fret, but beguile" was thy Presedent by Anushka Diya  
10\. I'll be a shadow to you by Dushyant ki dewaani-Sanjana  
12\. Shoulder vacant to rest on by SmoothEyes

New Poll For Romance GENRE on my (Innovative143CID) profile. Go and vote!

Congrats Kukilya (kuki17) and Rifah (A. S. Anjaana). You can PM me for the type of OS you want as your gift. :)


End file.
